


like lightning in a bottle

by glasseslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frat Boy Harry, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Smut, i mean it kind of has a plot but i know why we're all here, louis loves dicks, what more do we need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasseslouis/pseuds/glasseslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college keeps harry and louis busy. they find a way to work around that.</p><p>alternatively known as the story of louis getting harry off in the back of louis' film class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> harry's texts are in bold, while louis' are in italics.
> 
> title was taken from electric love by borns.

It was a terrible idea, as were most of Louis Tomlinson’s, but he’d still managed to get Harry to agree to it, as was Harry Styles' way.

He wasn’t quite sure what even spurred it on to begin with; it just hatched in his brain one morning, and Louis hadn’t been able to let it go since. He’d been sprawled out in Harry’s bed, bundled up in one of Harry’s huge sweaters and a pair of boxers, seeing as Harry’s room in his fraternity’s house was always freakishly freezing. Harry was naked, ever the exhibitionist and furthermore immune to the cold, sifting through the clothes in his bureau to get dressed for class.

Louis couldn’t help but eye Harry’s dick as it hung between his thighs; it was so weirdly tempting, all thick and fat, and Louis nearly whined when Harry pulled on a pair of underwear and concealed it. He’d known he was gay since he was young, but Louis never had a hard and fast attraction to an actual cock until he met Harry. It was practically an insatiable hunger.

“It’s a shame we’re not all just animals,” he sighed, stretching out his limbs and accidentally kicking his biology notebook onto the floor. “I hate only being able to jump your bones behind closed doors. If we were monkeys, we could do it anywhere we pleased.”

Harry pulled his head through his t-shirt and gave Louis a look. “You did not just refer to sex as both ‘jumping my bones’ and ‘doing it’ in the same breath,” he said. “You know we’re in our third year of university, right? We’re old enough to call it what it is.” A stupid smirk pulled at his cherry colored lips, and Louis resisted the urge to bite them until Harry piped down.

“Do you prefer _coitus_?” Louis rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. “When you’re fucking me, should I scream for more of your ‘engorged penis,’ since you’re such a fan of dictionary terms?” Harry’s smirk turned into a dimpled grin, and Louis couldn’t help but match his expression. They’d been dating for nearly a year and a half now, and Harry still never seemed to tire of Louis’ brand of dramatic humor, which Louis both appreciated and adored.

“As I was saying,” Louis continued, sitting up. Harry hadn’t yet picked out a pair of shorts, and Louis was taking full advantage of the view of his Spandex’d arse. “Some people do, y’know, do sexual stuff. Like, in public.” He flopped forward onto his stomach, kicking his feet up behind him. “Have- you- ever-?” His heels kicked into the soft flesh of his bum with each syllable, and his eyes were locked on Harry’s behind the fingerprinted lenses of his glasses. Harry’s cheeks went a pleasant shade of pink when he shook his head, and Louis felt his face warm to match. It wasn’t like they were embarrassed to talk about sex – they’d experimented a lot with each other, and Louis didn’t know anyone more secure in his identity than Harry. He was a gay boy in a fraternity, of all things; if you weren’t comfortable with yourself, you’d never survive there. Still, something about the conversation felt weighted. Like they both didn’t want to let on exactly how excited they were about it.

“Just something to think about,” Louis said. His voice cracked on the fourth word. Harry picked up his backpack and kissed Louis on the forehead, and Louis was so dazed that he didn’t even think to check Harry out as he slipped through the door.

\---

Neither of them brought the conversation up for the next two weeks; junior year was rumored to be a killer, but Louis hadn’t expected it to be as busy as it was that early in the semester. Harry was swamped with Rush Week duties, and Louis had been offered a spot on an undergraduate research team lead by his Early Life Psychology professor from last semester. Between classes, labs, clubs, and catching up with old friends, Louis hadn’t even seen Harry for the better part of five days until he found a space in his schedule to sit in on Louis’ film class. It was a bullshit required course that Louis should have gotten over with his freshman year – attendance wasn’t even mandatory, but Louis had skipped the last three classes, and he was paying for it and all, so he felt semi-obligated to go. It was nice to have Harry’s company, but also terrible. Extremely fucking terrible.

Harry took Rush Week extremely seriously; he wanted everyone to be safe and have a good time, so he and the rest of the chapter’s executive board planned extensive activities, from trips to the shore to pickup footie games behind the Zeta Delta Gamma house to ultimate Frisbee tournaments. Harry swore up and down that he went to class during Rush, and he had the notes and grades to prove it, but he was spending so much time outdoors that Louis didn’t understand how he got it all done. Still, though, he did, and the sun always did him well. He looked strong and sexy and _tan_ , and his hair smelled like fresh cut grass, and Louis wanted to curl up in his lap like a cat in a sunny spot on the living room carpet.

Which was exactly the Extremely Fucking Terrible problem.

Combining Harry’s general sun spot-ness with the fact that Louis hadn’t been anywhere near him for close to a week made it difficult to keep their hands off of each other. Being in the back row of a dark lecture hall at less than half capacity while everyone focused on a film wasn’t making it any easier. Louis tried to keep his eyes on the film, but _Casablanca_ wasn’t as interesting as Harry in yellow shorts. He did anything he could to keep his mind from wandering, from shifting in his seat to pulling Harry’s ZDG sweatshirt over his head to taking notes on literally the worst movie ever, but none of it was working. _Fuck it_ , Louis thought, pulling out his phone.

He turned the screen brightness all the way down so as not to divert attention to himself and opened up a new iMessage to Harry. There were only a handful of students in the near-silent auditorium, so even the slightest of noises would draw looks. Louis kept an eye on his professor while he speed-typed.

 

_let me get u off._

 

He heard Harry’s phone buzz in his shorts pocket. It only took a second for him to read it before Louis felt a nudge at his arm and was met with wide, nervous eyes.

 

**We’ll be thrown out of school?**

_not if we dont get caught._

Louis practically heard Harry roll his eyes at the cliché response, but he typed back anyways; clearly, Louis wasn’t the only one having a hard time concentrating.

 

**When we’re expelled, u can explain why to my mother.**

A few moments later, a second text followed.

 

**Gonna make a move or what, Lou?**

Louis knew that he’d have to test the waters a little before he went anywhere near Harry’s cock, so he lifted up the arm rest between his and Harry’s seats and snuggled up next to him, burying his face in Harry’s neck and pressing little kisses against his warm skin. The tips of Harry’s short curls tickled Louis’ nose, but he didn’t dare move; he had one eye trained on the class, ready to slip back if anyone even breathed in their direction. So far, so good. 

From there, Louis started nibbling gently on Harry’s neck; the real test would be keeping Harry quiet. When they first started having sex, Louis was mortified at how loud Harry was at any time of the day; all the Zeta boys would hoop and holler and Louis would be too embarrassed to leave until everyone was asleep at like, six in the morning. After a while, the embarrassment wore off, but Harry never really learned to quiet down. In the privacy of their own rooms, it wasn’t more than a quirk, but one wrong peep here could get them tossed out of university so fast that their arses would have road rash. Louis worked up Harry’s neck, licking lightly behind Harry’s ear. He heard the change in Harry’s breathing and quickly dug his short nails into Harry’s thigh, anticipating a classic groan, but to Louis’ surprise and relief, Harry kept it to a quiet hiss. Excellent. 

Louis’ hand lifted from Harry’s semi-exposed thigh and ghosted over his zipper; he was halfway surprised to feel a hard bulge pressing up to meet his fingers. Of course, Louis was decently chubbed up in his own sweats at the moment, but he’d expected to have to do a little bit of work before Harry got to _this_ point. He pulled back to look at Harry, making sure everything was still good. He was practically sweating with anticipation, eyes frozen forward to feign like he was watching the screen. Louis would have laughed if his heart weren’t beating so hard that it choked out his lungs. 

To be quite honest, Louis hadn’t quite thought this whole thing out from start to finish. He never really imagined that they’d actually be desperate enough to try something like this, but here they were. He knew that he couldn’t unzip Harry’s shorts and just have his cock hanging out; that made their chances of getting caught quadruple. He wouldn’t quite have the mobility he wanted if he put his hand down Harry’s pants. The only real option left was to get Harry off _over_ his shorts, which… 

Louis had been absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over what felt like the head of Harry’s cock, and even in the dark, Louis could see a penny-sized damp spot on the light fabric of Harry’s shorts. Louis whipped his head around to look at Harry, who was shakily writing out a text. Louis’ phone buzzed; the text was void of Harry’s usual poise, grammar, and proper punctuation. How refreshing.

 

**haven’t gotten off since we were together last friday no time 2 wank**

Louis felt his lips curl into a slight smirk; they hadn’t done anything remotely sexual in over a week, and poor Harry had been too swamped to tend to his own needs. It was no wonder why he was so sensitive. Might as well get comfortable.

Louis sat back in his seat and sighed, using one hand to casually sip on his water while the other got a good grip around as much of Harry’s cock as he could hold. He quickly settled into a rhythm – tug, squeeze, tug, tug, squeeze, hold, repeat. He could feel Harry’s hips shifting into his touch every time he squeezed, and from the white-knuckle grip on Louis’ knee, Louis would hazard a guess that he was close. Maybe his next move was a little evil of him, but Louis was so used to the roles being reversed and for _him_ being the one to beg Harry to finish him off, so he pulled his hand away, just to see what Harry would do. 

Harry, quite frankly, looked like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him at his own mother’s funeral. His jaw hung open as he turned to look at Louis, but much to Louis’ delight, his hips hadn’t stopped moving. He was thrusting against nothing, trying to frot against the air. God, Louis would _kill_ to have a look at his cock right now. It was probably proper drooling, pooling precome in Harry’s briefs, sticking to his bright red head. Louis’ mouth watered at the thought, and his own dick throbbed at the mental image. He had no self-control. 

He grabbed hold of Harry’s cock once more and gave a hearty squeeze; Harry _groaned_ – which Louis thankfully had the good sense to cover with a few coughs – and Louis could see all the muscles in his legs tightening. A split second passed, and Louis made the rash decision to shove his hand down the front of Harry’s shorts; it was a good decision. Louis ran his thumb over Harry’s hot, sticky head once, digging his thumb rather harshly into Harry’s slit, and Harry’s hips lifted off of the cheaply upholstered seat. Game over. Silently, as silent as Harry had _ever_ been with Louis, waves of white hot come flooded Harry’s little yellow shorts. Louis managed to peep at Harry’s face; it was a somewhat comical mix of shock, embarrassment, and utter pleasure. His mouth was stuck in such a funny O-shape that Louis wondered if it would stay that way forever.

Louis waited for Harry to finish before pulling his hand out of Harry’s ruined underwear, sucking quietly on his fingers for Harry to gawk at. All was quiet, save for _Casablanca_ still blaring in the background, until Harry leaned over to whisper in Louis’ ear.

“Oh, do I have plans for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi wow this is my first time posting anything on here so i hope you enjoyed it?? it feels really weird to do so but hopefully it was all good! i am thicc-liam on tumblr if you feel like having a chat/roasting me alive about what you read.


End file.
